It's Complicated
by mischiefcantbemanaged
Summary: Ava Anderson is going into her fifth year at Hogwarts. She's only two years away from her arranged marriage, and some things are starting to fall into place.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** New Story! Harry Potter based :) because Harry Potter wins all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today, in just two years, my life will be over. Well, not exactly my life, but the life I've known.

It all began on a summer's day long ago. I was nine and my mother was watching over me in the garden. She always had her eyes on me, even now she still does.

"Ava!" she called, as I examined a budding rose.

"I'm right here, mother," I replied calmly, getting off my knees and walking a few steps closer to the garden porch. Even at nine I was the most low-key member of my family.

"Your father and I need to have you come inside now. There's someone here to meet you."

I stared at her, slightly bewildered. Why would someone come to meet me? "Okay," I finally said in a measured voice before going into the house.

As soon as I saw the expression on my father's face I knew something was wrong. "What's going on Daddy?" I asked, my eyes darting around our familiar dinning area. The dark wood table that seated eight was shining like usual, the light blue walls adorned with ancient family heirlooms and china, family portraits, and lights.

"Ava liste-"

Before he could finish a tall man entered the room along with a little boy about my age. "Ah, I see my wife escorted you inside," my father said to the stranger, smoothing out an invisible wrinkle on his shirt.

"Yes, such a charming woman," the man said, his dark eyes turning to me, "This must be your daughter."

"Yes, Ava, I'd like you to meet Mr. Redgrave and his son, Axton."

"Hello," I said, somewhat awkwardly, "It's nice to meet you."

Mr. Redgrave didn't reply as he stared at me, almost as if he was sizing me up. "Perfect," he said, looking at my father again, "Am I taking her now or later?"

My eyes widened in disbelief. Taking me? What was going on?

Shaking his head, my father's eyes narrowed as he said, "I believed we agreed that she would

stay with us until her seventeenth birthday, the day of the wedding."

Wedding? I was getting married on my seventeenth birthday? To who, Mr. Redgrave?

"Fine, fine, but we'll be arranging meetings for them. You wouldn't want your daughter marrying a stranger, would you? I'm sure Axton will agree."

Axton nodded curtly, his eyes fixed on the floor. I could barely see him behind his father, but he looked just as nervous and confused as I did.

"No I wouldn't. We can arrange the meetings in my office. You may go back outside Ava, make sure you tell your mother first though."

I nodded, before turning and leaving that room as fast as possible.  
-xxxxxxxxx

As the years went by I met with Axton about once a month until the summer of my eleventh birthday. That year we would both be going to Hogwarts, as best friends. I learned many things about him, like he didn't know who his actual father was, but it was by his request we'd be married. I also learned that his mother died when he was just two years old from Dragon Pox. He lived with Mr. Redgrave and his wife, pretending to be their son. He never told me who exactly Mr. Redgrave was, but I had a feeling he worked for his father.

Axton learned about me too, and as we grew up, we became close. Maybe it was because of the arranged marriage, or maybe it was just because we were naturally compatible. I don't know, and I don't care to know.

As we approached our journey to Hogwarts, I learned that Harry Potter was going to be in our year. I'd heard about him somewhat, mostly from my parents' gossiping though; talking about the death of a dark wizard and how this Potter boy was the only known survivor of the killing curse.

I was sorted into Slytherin, and towards the end of the sorting Axton joined me. Knowing all that I did about the houses I didn't expect to end up in the house of snakes. My father was the only known snake on his side of the family, and my mother's side was all in Ravenclaw. I was expecting to join the ravens, or even the lions. Apparently the sorting hat didn't think I belonged there.  
-xxxxxxxx

I sighed as I shut the lid of my trunk. It was about 9:30 and we would be leaving any minute. It was always a tradition to drive to King's Cross; which was only 20 minutes away. Factoring in traffic though, and the drive was almost 45 minutes. I got up off my bed and went over to my vanity. I was dressed like a muggle, in jeans and a simple button-up sweater. My naturally strait auburn hair went down past my shoulders. I hadn't felt like doing anything too drastic to it this morning, opting to just leave it down and praying it didn't decide to get frizzy with the humidity.

As I was contemplating my hair, I heard a knock on my door.

"Ava, are you ready to leave? Your father's already started the car."

"Yes, I just need to finish packing up Hermes' food for the train ride." Hermes was my pet owl. I'd gotten him on my 12th birthday, when I had complained about using the school barn owls for sending letters. He was very picky about things, but I loved him to pieces.  
I grabbed his owl nuts off my dresser and slipped a few into his cage, then put the rest in a small bag by my trunk.

"Can you help me with my trunk?" I asked my mom, who was standing in the doorway. She nodded and took out her wand, casting the Hover Charm on it. I picked up Hermes' cage and slipped the bag over my shoulder before following my floating trunk out of the room.  
When we finally made it outside, my dad helped load my school things into the back of the car. I hopped into the back seat, putting Hermes' cage and my bag next to me. It would be a boring drive, mostly just my parents talking about things going on at the Ministry. My father was Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and my mother was a support staff of the Minister.

I leaned back into my seat, hearing the murmuring of my parents and the car's wiper blades swishing away the rain. It had started drizzling out, which wasn't unusual. It just meant my hair would look ten times worse than it already did.

My eye lids fluttered as I heard my father's voice.

"Ava, we're here!"

I stretched out my arms before opening my eyes and unbuckling and getting out of the car. It seemed I missed most of the ride to the train station, nothing worth complaining about.  
All my things were strapped onto a trolley. A few muggles passing by shot us strange looks for keeping an owl in a cage. I was use to it though.

"What time is it?" I asked my mom, stifling a yawn.

"10:33, we got stuck behind a car crash. It's a good thing we left earlier than usual," she replied. Turning towards my father, she said, "Patrick, don't forget the keys. We don't need anyone stealing the car."

"Yes, dear. I have them right here," he smiled and patted his pocket.

"Are we going to just stand around here all day?" I asked sarcastically, grabbing the trolley and pushing it toward Platform 9 3/4. I really didn't want to miss the train.

My mother gave me a stern look before my father came and linked his arm with her's.

There were some Hogwarts' students by the barrier to the platform. I eyed them warily, hoping it was no one I knew.

As we got closer I noticed one of them had particularly bright, red hair. A Weasley. 'Great, Potter's gang.' I thought, rolling my eyes. It looked like they were being escorted one by one onto the platform.

"Harry, look it's your girlfriend!" My eyes narrowed as I saw Ron staring right at me.

"My what?" Harry questioned, turning to look in the same direction Ron was. His green eyes met my blue ones and I saw red flash across his face. "She's not my girlfriend you git!" He whispered, but I was close enough to hear him.

I took this scene in. For one, why did Ron say I was Harry's girlfriend? The only time Harry and I had even had a proper conversation was when I got paired to work with him in Potions once last year. Maybe it was a joke? There was no way Harry could actually want me to be his girlfriend, I'm a Slytherin, he's a Gryffindor. And everyone already knows that Axton and I are together. Last year we went to the Yule Ball together, and since that night our relationship had been public. Not our arranged marriage though. No one at Hogwarts knew about that besides us. If anyone did know, they aren't saying anything.

My parents and I crossed onto the platform once Potter's gang got through, and I immediately searched the crowds of people for Axton. I wouldn't be able to sit with him on the train this year, as I had been made a Prefect. At least, not for the entire ride.

I was eyeing a suspicious group of 4th years when I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and a tender kiss on my cheek.

"Hey there gorgeous," Axton said. I could hear the smile on his face.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Ax," I told him, struggling out of the embrace.

"Sorry," he apologized, not sounding it at all. With a smile still on his face he grabbed one of my hands instead. "Let's go find a compartment."

"I can't, remember? I need to sit in the Prefect compartment for the beginning of the ride."  
Axton frowned, a contemplative look on his face, "That's right. You're going to be with Draco."

"Are you _serious_?" I asked, exasperated. I really did not want to be stuck with Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, his father told my dad at the Ministry."

Sighing loudly, I said "Well isn't that just wonderful." The train whistle rang out into the air. "I need to go say goodbye to my parents. I'll try to find you later." Giving Axton a quick hug, I dashed over to where I had seen a flash of my mom's blonde hair. It looked like they had already gotten my luggage onto the train.

"There you are Ava!" Mom said, pulling me into a hug as I caught up with them. "I hope you have a good year, and write often!"

"I will," I promised turning to give my dad a hug.

"Be good, and study hard for the O.W.L.s," he told me. I rolled my eyes. My father definitely knew I would try my very best to pass the O.. Even if it meant staying up for 3 days studying.

"You know I will, Dad."

The whistle rang again, and I bid goodbye, turning to board the train.  
-xxxxxxxxxx

Okay, if I said the beginning part of the ride was bad, that would be a very large understatement. It was brutal. Brutal. Draco made comments the entire time. Over everything. ' Weasley, how'd you become a Prefect?' was the most poplar. Then Ron had to go and pull a few "Ava-you're-Harry's-girlfriend" jokes and it was chaos. So I was more than pleased to be able to go do rounds and get free of the chaos.  
The horrible part was, Draco decided to follow me.

"I don't understand why Dumbledore would make scum like Weasley a Prefect," he complained, while I practically ran down the train. "Looking for someone?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "I bet Redgrave's with that Ravenclaw girl, what was her name again?"  
I paused. "What Ravenclaw girl?"

Draco laughed, "The one he's been all over this train ride. You don't think the he's sitting in an empty compartment waiting for you, do you?"  
Taking a deep breath, I continued walking, ignoring the git behind me. There was no way Axton would be with another girl. We were meant to be together.

"You don't believe me," Draco stated, catching up to me again. "I saw them together last year. Right after the Yule Ball. He was apologizing about going with you. He said he had no choice."  
I stiffened, that couldn't be true. Axton asked me to the ball; I didn't even want to go. Unless Mr. Redgrave had told him to ask me...no. Mr. Redgrave didn't care about what we did at school. Malfoy was just messing with me, trying to get a reaction.

"You're lying, Ax asked me to go with him," I replied, more confident than I felt.

"Maybe someone made him ask you?" It was almost as if he had read my mind.

"Why do you even _care_?" I asked, truly curious as to why my personal life mattered to him.  
Draco took a minute to think of a response. The train was swaying slightly, and I realized how close we were standing together. My need to go find Axton was growing stronger.

"I'm just looking after you," his gray eyes looked deep into mine, and all I saw was the truth.

"I don't need someone looking after me," I whispered, pushing past him. He didn't follow me.  
-xxxxxxxxxx

I finally found Axton, about five minutes after my embarrassing Draco incident. He was sitting in a compartment with a few other Slytherin guys. No Ravenclaw girls in sight. I knocked on the door, staring pleadingly at him. Seeing the expression on my face, he exited the compartment and drew me into a hug.

"What's going on Ava?" he asked, stroking my hair. I just shook my head and lead us into an empty compartment.

"Draco Malfoy got to me," I said weakly, almost falling onto the seat. Axton sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

Laughing, he replied, "Do I have some competition?"

'No,' I thought, 'but I might.' Instead, I said "Of course not. Draco just said some things that I, I just don't know what to think about."

"What did he say?"

I didn't want to talk about it. Especially not to Axton, so I just kissed him in response. Axton tried to get the conversation going again, but eventually he surrendered and Draco drifted far from my mind.

xxxxxxxxx

R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So here is chapter 2! I would've had it uploaded last night, but of course FanFiction wouldn't let me log in...Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My first week back to Hogwarts went by unusually slow. Maybe it was my constant fear of catching Axton sneaking around with some Ravenclaw? Or maybe Harry's staring in the two classes we shared together? Whatever the reason, I was glad when Saturday came.

Only, not; Saturday was my first day of Prefect rounds with Draco, something that I didn't want to ever come. The train was bad enough; I didn't want to hear anything else come out of Draco's mouth. He left me alone during classes, so he hopefully would during rounds.

I had been pacing around the Slytherin common room for over ten minutes when Draco finally decided to arrive.

"Why are you late?" I demanded with a scowl on my face.

"Oh relax, I'm not late," he replied before throwing his arm around my shoulder and tugging me toward the common room exit.

"I'm not incapable of walking, Malfoy," I snapped, shrugging out from under his arm. He was already getting on my nerves and we hadn't even begun our rounds.

The smirk on his face faltered, and it finally seemed to get through his thick head that I was angry. He was silent for almost a whole twenty minutes.

When Draco decided to speak again, we had just reached the second floor. "So, were you with Axton Thursday night?"

My eyes narrowed, "Yes until 8. We did homework together in the common room. Why?"

"Just curious…You see I saw him in the library at 9. He was saying goodbye to someone, and I figured it was you."

"Draco, that doesn't even make sense," I said, shaking my head, "Why would he be saying goodbye to me if we'd both be going to the dungeons? And, I know for a fact he was in his dorm. I really would rather not here your stories about my boyfriend."

"How do you know he was in the dorm? Were you in there with him or something?" He looked calm, but I could see a hint of some type of emotion beneath his expression.

"No, but he told me he was tired, kissed me goodnight and I watched him go up the steps to his dorm. I didn't go up into my dorm until about 8:45, so unless he ran to the library, there's no way he could've been there to say goodbye to someone at 9," I paused, then added, "And so what if I've been in your dorm?"

"He must have lied then, because I swear I saw him," Draco said, looking concerned and completely ignoring my question.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now," I told him, as we made our way to the fifth floor.

"Well I do. Like I said on the train, I'm just trying to look out for you."

There were those words again. 'Just trying to look out for you.' What was with him and looking out for me? I avoided his glance. Soon we were going to be in the Astronomy tower, and we were almost guaranteed to find at least one couple sneaking around up there. If I could put off saying something to him until we caught someone, the subject would be dropped.

"Ava, just believe me. Axton's been up to something." I felt his hand grab my arm, trying to slow me down.

I pulled my arm free, still staying quiet. If I keep arguing he'll think I'm in denial.

"Just say something!" Draco nearly shouted, frustration clearly showing on his face.

My lips parted and I took a deep breath. I was just about to being defending Axton when I heard a giggle coming from the empty classroom at the end of the corridor.

Draco seemed to have heard it too. Whispering in my ear he asked "What should we do?"

I snorted and quickly clasped my hands over my mouth. "You idiot," I hissed between my fingers, "We obviously go in there and break up the little rendez-vous."

He nodded slowly and followed me down the hall. My hands were beginning to sweat as I grasped the door handle. There was a strong smell of flowers, oranges and vanilla, something I recognized as Witches' Pleasure perfume. Draco made a face when he caught a whiff and I couldn't help but giggle.

The noises in the room instantly stopped, and I heard some scuffling. I wrenched the door opened and took out my wand.

Nothing could prepare me for what was inside. There was Axton, sitting on a desk with Potions books laying all around him, and on the floor was a girl, Serena Wilkins, a Ravenclaw in our year. She had a complicated diagram in front of her and seemed to be writing an essay.

They both looked up at us, stunned.

"What's going on in here?" Draco asked, his eyes sweeping the room. I just stood there, my eyes locked on Axton. It didn't seem like they had been doing anything inappropriate.

"Just some tutoring," Axton answered, standing up and walking towards me, "What are you two doing?" His eyes shifted between us, as he reached out and took my hand. While this exchange was going on, Serena eyed us all. She had stood up now, but hadn't moved forward.

"Prefect rounds," I muttered, looking down at the ground and then back up at Axton, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I think I better go..." Serena said, gathering her things and heading toward the exit.

"Detention and 5 points from Ravenclaw for being out past curfew, Wilkins!" Draco called after her, then, giving me a look, he said, "I'm finishing off our rounds. See you tomorrow."

And with a resounding click of the door, Axton and I were left alone. He didn't answer my question right off; instead, he fiddled with a stray strand on his robes. Finally, after what seemed like eons, he sighed and looked up. "I didn't want you to think anything was going on. I've been failing Potions, and Snape set up tutoring at the end of last year."

"Axton, you can tell me anything," I said, "I trust you, and not telling me just makes me feel like you were doing something wrong."

"But, Ava, you don't understand. I was embarrassed," shaking his head, he grabbed my other hand, "I was failing a class for Merlin's sake! And it's not like we need to tell each other everything."

I contemplated what he said. There is nothing I hadn't told Axton, and he kept a failing class grade from me? What else would he hide?

"Apparently I wasn't aware of this 'not telling each other everything' bull," I replied harshly.

"I thought it was obvious," Axton countered, "It's not like we're ten anymore, A, telling each other every little thing that happens."

"That doesn't matter! We're still going to end up having to get married and live a life together. What's the point of keeping secrets?" I could feel tears coming, but I refused to cry, "Do you want to get the chance to date other girls for the last two years we have at Hogwarts? Because if that's the case, go ahead! See what it's like before you're stuck with me." I pulled my hands out of his grip and sprinted out of the room.

"Wait, Ava, don't go!" he called behind me, trying to catch up. I darted into a secret passageway, shaking him off my trail, and managed to get to the 4th floor corridor. It was deserted, as I expected, except for the portraits sleeping soundly in their frames.

The rest of my trip to the dungeons went by in a hurry. If I got to the common room before Axton did, I'd be able to slip up to my dorm without confrontation. I could stay there until this whole scenario blew over, and Axton would either forget about it, or give up.

As the common room entrance approached, my plan was instantly ruined. Someone was blocking the wall; a certain blonde haired prefect.

"Draco, please move," I pleaded, glancing behind my shoulder.

"Why should I?" he smirked, clearly amused by my distress.

"Just move, I need to get into the common room."

"That's not a good enough reason, Anderson," Draco said, "Are you...avoiding someone?"

"I'm not avoiding anyone and if you don't move in about two seconds, I'm going to jinx you," my voice surprisingly came out much more steadier than I had hoped.

Draco snorted at my threat. "I'll let you in so you don't have to deal with Redgrave, but don't be surprised if he isn't in the best condition tomorrow."

He gave the password to the wall, and I followed him inside, "Thank you," I said, "But please don't do anything to him. It's my fault really, I ran off."

"Doesn't matter, he's stil-" Draco cut off, as the wall began to slid open. My eyes widened in fear, and before I even had time to say goodnight to Draco, I was on the staircase, dashing to my dorm.

I quickly shoved myself into the pitch black room, and slammed the door shut as quietly as I could. Hopefully I hadn't woken up any of my dorm mates. I didn't particularly care for any them, except Mara. She was probably my closest female friend. The summer before first year she moved into my neighborhood from Italy. I had talked to her a couple times, but the first real conversation we had was on the train to Hogwarts. Last year I got to know her better after an accident with her father, and ever since then we've been pretty close. She's the only other person I've ever considered telling about the arranged marriage, but I still haven't found the right way to.

Being as quiet as possible, I tiptoed to the foot of my bed and opened my trunk. After some rummaging, I managed to extract some PJs. I quickly changed and then climbed into bed. Tomorrow I would talk to Mara about all of this and hopefully ignore Axton for most of the day.

Maybe it would be nice for us to date other people, just for a little while...

It felt like I had only been sleeping for a second when I was jolted awake by my name being called.

"Ava! Get up, Ax says he needs to talk with you," I heard Mara's familiar voice, with its slight Italian accent.

I groaned, and rolled over to glare at her, "I don't want anything to do with him right now."

Her brown eyes glinted dangerously, "Is there something you need to inform me of? Maybe a little drama that went down last night in a certain classroom?"

"Yes, actually, there is. By the time I got back up here last night it was nearly midnight and I was going to wait to tell you about it until this morning. But, it seems someone else already did," I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms out. Our dorm was lit by a late morning sun, reflecting off the wall of mirrors. All the other girls in our dorm designed it third year to help us get ready faster. I think it's just a waste of space.

"What time is it?" I asked Mara, standing up.

"It's 10:30, and Draco told me you ran into Axton and Serena 'tutoring' each other, so I hunted down the bastard and demanded to know what happened," she looked me up and down before adding, "Do you want to get cleaned up and go talk to him?"

"No, I don't want to talk to him. I want to stay up here, finish off the Herbology homework, and go back to sleep," I made my way to the bathroom, with Mara closely following.

"You need to talk to him though, Ava. You can't avoid him forever, and I know you don't want to avoid him."

"But I do! Why don't you understand that? I want to avoid him and all the drama from last night," my voice was raising, but I didn't really care. It was just Mara and I anyway.

"I understand that, I really do. I just don't understand why you told him you guys should date other people. You only walked in on a tutoring session. If you had walked in on a snogging fest then maybe I would understand your logic," she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and then down at the sink while she spoke. Letting what she said absorb, I took a deep breath and, feeling like my father, smoothed a fake wrinkle on my shirt. "It's not that, it's just, ugh. I don't even know. There are things going on between Axton and I, and I think we need some time apart," my eyes prickled uncomfortably, and before I could stop them, the tears came.

"Oh, A!" Mara exclaimed, pulling me into a hug, "Things will be okay."

I tried to control my sobbing, but it just made things worse. "No…they…won't."

We stayed like that for Merlin knows how long; me crying, and Mara hugging me, saying soothing words. Finally, after I cried myself out, I told Mara I was going to take a shower and then go talk to Axton. She nodded and retreated back to our dorm, saying she'd be waiting in the common room for me.

After a relaxing and rather long time in the shower, I felt better. Once I got down to the common room I probably wouldn't feel that way, but I tried to stay positive for as long as possible.

Mara was down there just as she said she would be, and she wasn't alone. Draco was sitting next to her, and Axton was standing, looking nervous. Only Mara had seen me so far, but it didn't take long for the two guys to notice me walking up to them. Axton's face was beginning to pale, and he was avoiding any eye contact. Draco on the other hand was gaining color, and he seemed almost angry at seeing me.

"Uh, hey," I said, the awkwardness almost tangible.

"Have a nice shower?" Mara asked, smiling.

"Yeah…it was fine," I looked over at Axton, who had his wand out and was fiddling with it, "We need to talk," I told him. I didn't feel like dragging this out any longer, and the sooner our conversation started, the sooner it would end.

"Okay," he said, glancing at Mara and Draco before following me over to the other side of the room.

"So about last night…" I began, before he interrupted me.

"I know, Ava, I've been thinking about what you've said. It was wrong for me to keep my tutoring a secret. I think though, and don't get angry, but I think it would be good for us to be apart for a while. Not forever, but just until a few months before your seventeenth birthday. That way it would give us time to experience new people, and new relationships" he was looking anywhere but at my face.

"I, I don't know what to say to that, to be honest." Why did it feel like we were breaking up? It's not like we could ever truly be single. Didn't he understand that? "You'd just be fooling any girl you got together with, just like I'd be fooling any guy," I said, shaking my head.

"You were the one who suggested it last night," Axton pointed out, "I love you. I truly do, and you know that. I think some time apart would strengthen our feelings for each other, don't you?"

"No, I don't. Axton if you truly loved me you wouldn't want this to happen. It just sounds like you want to go and snog a few dozen girls and come home to me each night."

"I don't want to go out and snog girls. I want to be able to get to know some other people without feeling like I'm cheating on you," he finally got the courage to look me in the eye, "Lying to you was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made in my entire life. I want to spend every day with you for the rest of my life, but I also want to be like a regular person. I'm always yours, and you are always mine. It will be like that through rough times and good. Just remember that."

My heart dropped. If what he was saying was true, and I really believed it was, Axton really loved me. And I did suggest that we see other people before the marriage were to take place. "Promise," I whispered, pulling him into a hug, "Promise that whatever girl you do meet, I'll be on your mind, and I promise that with every guy I meet, you'll be on mine."

"I promise," he whispered, squeezing me. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before letting go, "Want to go get lunch now? I'm sure you're starving."

"You go ahead, I need to ask Mara a question about the Herbology homework," it wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Okay then," Axton looked like he was having an internal struggle. He ran his fingers through his light brown hair, making it messier, but he was still able to look attractive.

As soon as he left the common room I went back to where Draco and Mara were still sitting. It looked like Mara was teaching him how to play some muggle game that had to do with guessing letters and a stick-figure hanging himself.

"Draco, be honest with me now, did you ever really see Axton and Serena together? Or see him after the Yule Ball?" I said, plopping down in the arm chair.

"Well, I did see them together in the library almost every day, but I didn't see them together after the Yule Ball."

"Then why did you tell me you did?" I was truly curious now.

Looking up from their game to stare at me, he smirked and said, "My own personal reasons."

"I'm sure they are," I rolled my eyes; "I'm going to lunch, c'mon Mara."

"I'll finish showing you later," Mara said to Draco, standing up.

"Can't I come with you two?" Draco asked.

I exchanged a glance with Mara. She gave me a devious smile and said, "If you hold hands with Ava on the way down."

I nearly feel out of the chair, "Excuse me?" I exclaimed.

"Fine by me," Draco said, smirking.

"No way in hell!" I yelled, scaring some first years by the fire.

"Ava, it will make Axton jealous to see you've already moved on," Mara explained, pulling me up from the awkward position I was in on the chair.

"No, it will make him think I was cheating on him, and that since we 'broke up' I'm in the clear to show off my affection in public," Mara must have lost her marbles to be thinking plans like this up. "Who do you know in Hogwarts that has gotten together with someone 15 minutes after their long-term boyfriend broke up with them?"

"Taylor Edgewood," both Draco and Mara said at the same time.

"Anyone who's not a slag?" I amended, rolling my eyes again.

They both were silent. "Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best thought out plan," Mara began, "But, I still think we should get back at Axton, and you and Draco 'dating' would be the best."

"I don't know…"

"Just think about it then, you have some time before you can fake date him anyway."

Draco was silent all throughout our exchange, but I had a feeling he liked this plan more than I did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading the story! Reviews are appreciated :)

xxxxx

"Have you been thinking about it?" Mara asked me, just a mere three days after first suggesting the idea that Draco and I 'pretend' date. We were working together in Potions.

"No, I actually have been trying to figure out why Potter has been staring at me like I'm You-Know-Who all through class. Between him, Axton, and Draco I feel like some museum exhibit," I sighed, stirring the potion some more. It was true; those three had been staring at me a lot. Surprisingly though, I hadn't seen Axton with any unfamiliar girls yet, which was a plus.

Mara added a few Newt's eyes, and looked up at Harry, "Maybe he likes you?" she said, winking at him. He instantly looked away, scowling with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

Throwing a Newt eye at her, I said "I don't need another guy liking me, thanks."

"But you can never have too many admirers," she declared, catching the eye and throwing it at Draco. He shouted and tossed it on the ground, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at him.

"What's going on Draco?" Snape asked, swooping besides Malfoy and his desk mate.

"Nothing sir, just dropped the Newt eye," he answered, picking it up off the floor.

Snape eyed Mara and I, and went back to patrolling the classroom.

"Mara, if we mess this potion up we have to write that 3 foot essay, so please pay attention," I chastised, stirring it some more.

Seeming to completely ignore me, she turned and began flirting with Xavier Johnson, one of the hottest guys in our house and year. It looked like I'd be stuck finishing off the potion by myself. There wasn't much left to do now anyway, but let it simmer. So, while it was finishing up, I doodled on a random piece of parchment, feeling like a loner. Mara usually didn't flirt with guys during class, but when it came to Xavier she broke her own rules.

"Er…Ava?"

I looked up from my mindless doodling to see the one and only Harry Potter standing in front of my table.

"Yes?" I asked looking confused, but still keeping my Slytherin-like demeanor.

"Do you think I could talk to you after class?"

My eyebrows furrowed, why was he asking to talk to me? Did it have to do with Ron's comments on the train? "I guess," was all I said, looking down at my picture.

Mara had finally stopped talking with Xavier long enough to notice Harry walking back to his seat. "What did he want?" she questioned.

Before I could answer, Draco also sauntered over. "What did Potter want?"

"He just wanted to know if we could talk after class," I told them, shaking my head and reducing the flames underneath our cauldron. The potion was almost done.

"Talk or snog?" Mara wiggled her eyebrows. I had to contain my laughter.

Draco didn't seem to think her question was funny; he glared at her then turned to me again, "Will you be talking alone? Potter has been shooting daggers your way all class."

"Er...I think so. And I realized that. He's been glaring at me since Platform 9 ¾, so I don't know what his issue is."

Mara twirled her wand absent mindedly, "He could be jealous that you're a prefect and he isn't."

"But both his best friends are prefects. So why would be jealous of me, but not them?"

Draco cut in before Mara could answer, "It doesn't matter. I'm going to stay behind too and talk to Professor Snape."

I sighed and put the fire out under our cauldron. There were only 5 minutes left of class and our potion was done. "Do what you want Draco, but I don't think Harry's planning on killing me."

He scowled at me and went back to his seat. Mara was talking to Xavier again, her flirty face on. I put some of our potion into a container and then slowly began cleaning up. The last two minutes of class seemed to just drag on.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime we were dismissed. I handed my potion sample to Snape and stood outside the class, waiting for Harry. Mara and Xavier walked by. He was talking about the upcoming Qudditch season. She shot me a look and a small smile of encouragement. I tried to smile back, but could only manage a grimace. My stomach was in knots. Only a few people were left loitering in the classroom; Draco, who was talking to Snape, and Harry and his friends.

I looked at floor. There was a tile with a long crack in it filled with dust.

"Ava?" I heard my name called and looked up, my eyes locking with a pair of bright green ones.

"Uh, hi," I said, lamely.

"Hi. Sorry for keeping you from your friends," his tone didn't match his words, "but I just wanted to ask you something."

I nodded, "It's okay. What do you want to ask?"

"Are you in league with Voldemort?"

My mouth dropped open. What was he accusing me of?

"No!" I spat, glaring at him. "Not all Slytherins follow You-Know-Who around in cloaks and do all his bidding." I couldn't believe he had asked me that.

Harry crossed his arms, "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to," I told him, pushing past him and stomping in the direction of the common room. In just a minute or so I heard footsteps behind me. "Don't make me hex you Potter!" I yelled, turning around.

"Good thing I'm not Potter then," Draco smirked, walking next to me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll hex you too," I grumbled as we continued to the common room.

Draco laughed, shaking his head, "You could never hex me, you don't have it in you," he said.

I didn't have the energy to argue with him, "Whatever you say."

"So, Potter thinks you're in league with the Dark Lord now?"

"Apparently," I huffed, as we came to the entrance.

Draco put his arm out, stopping me from entering the room, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

In answer he kissed me.

I stood there in shock, my body tensed as I started to pull away. Before we broke apart I heard a gasp.

"Ava?"

I turned and saw Axton, books were strewn around his feet and his arms were held out.

"It's not what it looks like," I whispered, pushing away from Draco.

He just stared at me, his hurt and sadness barely hidden, "It's fine, we agreed to take some time apart, didn't we?"

Draco brushed past me and Axton, into the common room, "See you later, Ava," he said with a smirk.

I wanted to hex him right then, but unfortunately I had to tend to Axton, "Yes, but Draco and I aren't together," I told him.

"Oh, it really looked like you weren't," he said sarcastically, bending down to pick up his fallen books.

"Axton, I don't want it to be this way. I didn't want to 'have time apart' so why does it even matter? Draco and I aren't together. He kissed me, I didn't kiss him. So if you want anyone to take your anger out on then it's him." I didn't let him answer. I went into the common room and straight to the girl's dormitories. Mara was snogging with Xavier on one of the couches and I knew all our other dorm mates wouldn't be up there so soon after class ended.

Once I entered the dorm I climbed up onto my bed and pulled out some parchment and a quill. Hopefully I'd be able to get my mind off of this situation by drawing. I tried to find some ink, but was out of luck. I groaned as I realized I'd left my bag in the Potion's room. All my inkwells were in there.

I threw the parchment and quill onto the floor and curled up in a ball.

Today was not going my way at all.

After about an hour I heard someone ascending the staircase. I peeked through my eyelashes and saw Mara standing in the doorway.

"Hey chica, what's wrong?" she came and sat next to me on my bed. Her dark hair was mused and I could smell Xavier's cologne.

"Everything," I answered, sitting up.

"What happened?" she crossed her legs and frowned.

I sighed and curled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, "Well, Potter thinks I'm supporting You-Know-Who, Draco ki-"

"He thinks what?" Mara's eyes grew wide.

"That I'm a Death Eater, but that's not even the half of it," I sighed again, "Draco kissed me and Axton saw and he thinks that we're hooking up."

"No. Freaking. Way," she leaned in closer to me.

"Yes, Wednesdays just aren't my days."

"A, lately it seems no days are your day," she patted my shoulder sympathetically, "But guess what?"

"You and Xavier were just sucking face for an hour?" I rolled my eyes, and tucked my chin onto my knees.

"No! Well, yes, but not that. He asked me out!" Mara's eyes shined brightly, "Oh A, he's the sweetest guy. And he's hot."

I managed a small smile, "Well at least your love life is working out."

Mara shot me a look, "Yours is working out! Axton is already jealous and you and Draco aren't even 'dating' yet."

"Jealousy doesn't mean love, Mara."

"So? It means he cares about you. Caring can mean love."

"Ugh! I don't want to talk about this anymore," I buried my face in my hands.

I heard Mara sigh and shift her weight around. "Ava," she began, "You need to stop running away from these things. You need to sort through your feelings about Axton, and if you really love him. If you do, then maybe you'll end up back together. If you don't, then stay apart."

'If only it was that easy', I thought. Shaking my head, I said, "I will. I just can't right now."

"Okay, just don't keep running away," she stood up.

"I won't," I promised, "Oh, and tell Draco I will."

"You will what?" she asked, a look of suspicion crossing her face.

"That I'll pretend to date him."

Mara gaped at me, not saying anything.

"Oh I'll just go tell him myself," I said.

"You won't regret this decision Ava, I can promise you that," she smiled and towed me down to the common room.

We located Draco sitting in an armchair, reading some book for Ancient Runes.

"Draco! Ava has something to tell you!" Mara called, grinning like a fool.

He looked up and cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"I'll do it," I said, "But under some conditions."

"You'll do what?" he asked, putting the book down.

"Pretend date you," I whispered, sweeping the room. The only other people in here were some second years over by the fire.

Draco smirked, "Couldn't resist my charm, could you?"

"Oh definitely," I snorted, "But there are some conditions, well on. No snogging."

Mara gave me a disapproving look, "How are you going to convince anyone that you're dating if you don't snog?"

"People don't need to snog every two minutes to prove they're going out with someone," I pointed out. Mara blushed.

"That's fine with me," Draco said, picking his book back up.

"Great," I said, "Well I'm going down to dinner."

"I'll join you," Mara said, "Coming Draco?"

Draco shook his head, "I'm not hungry right now; I'll catch you guys later." I could've swore I saw a victorious glint in his eyes.

xxxxx

The next morning I woke up with an empty feeling inside. Maybe it was because I felt like I had lied to Axton, even though I technically didn't. Or maybe it was because I was now 'officially' going out with Draco Malfoy. Whatever the reason, I felt like a part of me was missing.

I got ready for the day and headed down to the common room. Mara was already there, off in a corner with Xavier. There was still some time to kill before I needed to go down to breakfast so I decided to read over my Herbology essay. It wasn't particularly difficult, but I didn't get a chance last night to fully check it over.

I was on the third paragraph when I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders. "Ahh!" I yelped, fumbling for my wand.

"It's just me," Draco said, laughing.

"That wasn't funny," I muttered, packing up my essay. I had retrieved my bag from the Potion's room after dinner last night.

"It was to me," he said, offering a hand to help me up. "Ready to go to breakfast, darling?"

I rolled my eyes, "Darling?"

"Yes, it's a term of endearment."

"Well choose another one then, because you are not calling me 'darling'," I heaved my bag over my shoulder and followed him out of the common room.

Draco grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. It took all my self-control not to pull my hand free. "How about sweetheart?"

"That sounds like something my grandfather would call me," I said.

"Dear?"

"What about just 'Ava'?" I suggested, swinging our arms slightly. We were almost to the Great Hall and I was nervous to see how people would react to us walking in hand in hand.

"Now that won't do, Anderson. I'll think of something," he smirked and pulled me a little closer to him. Our shoulders were brushing against each other as we walked. "I like your hair today," he told me.

"Thank you," I replied stiffly. I wasn't sure what else to say.

There was a slightly awkward silence as we hesitated outside the entrance to the Great Hall. My heart was pounding and my palms felt sweaty. I was surprised Draco's hand hasn't slipped right out.

"Ready to do this?" he asked, squeezing my hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I squeezed his hand back for support.

As we walked towards the Slytherin table, not many people noticed our intertwined fingers. But eventually someone did, and the whispering started. All through breakfast people stared and pointed. Even Mara and Xavier's appearance -and their snog-fest- didn't distract them for long.

I was secretly glad for Draco's pressure on my hand. It was what kept me from yelling obscenities and cursing everyone within a 10 ft. radius. He was talking with Crabbe and Goyle about some class. Mara was sitting next to me, but she was too engrossed with Xavier that it was pretty much like sitting alone.

"Try to look at least look moderately happy to be sitting next to me," Draco whispered in my ear.

I shook my head and whispered, "I'm fine sitting next to you; it's the other people that are pissing me off."

Draco laughed, "Fine, let's go." He stood, pulling me up too.

"Okay," I agreed.

As we left I noticed Axton for the first time. He was glaring at us together, and I could see the betrayal in his eyes. I ignored him and turned to look at the Gryffindor table. Potter and his gang were also staring at us. Harry whispered something to one of them, but I couldn't make out what he had said.

Today was going to be another bad day.

xxxxxx

R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

I was right and wrong about it being another bad day. I had to deal with the gossip about Draco and me in every class, and since Axton was in all these classes as well, I had to deal with him watching us together. All day long I worried about him figuring out it was just a façade; he was the only person who knew me well enough to tell. Mara also didn't make matters any better. She would spread the gossip about us too and I think some of the rumors originated from her. I was getting sick and tired of Slytherin girls, especially Pansy Parkinson, glaring at me as Draco tucked a piece of my hair out of my face or offered to carry my books. He was acting like the perfect boyfriend and all I could manage to do was at least not cringe or glare every time he grabbed my hand or complimented me.

Things did eventually turn to the better as dinner time came around. I had managed to finish all my homework (Yes, I can be a nerd sometime, sue me) and was just lounging around the girls dormitory. I didn't want to deal with going down to the common room and pretending to be infatuated with Draco. Axton was down there too and I'd seen enough of him already. He was probably scheming to find a girlfriend to make me jealous. Only she'd be a real girlfriend, not a fake. Could I actually see him with a real girlfriend? No. I wouldn't. So why was I doing this to him? It's not like Axton could actually tell that we were faking, because knowing him the second he finds out he'll come straight to me.

But, Mara found her way up to where I was, and there was no hiding now.

"Ava, come on. It's time for dinner and you can't sulk up here all night. I will not allow it," she said to me, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed.

"I know, I know. I was just about to head down," I told her, sitting up.

"I'm sure you were," Mara rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, "Let's go." She dragged me down to the common room and I couldn't believe my eyes. Draco and Axton were laughing together, joking about something.

"Hey Darling," Draco called as Mara and I approached them.

"What did I say about your 'terms of endearment'?" I asked.

"You said you loved them and wished I would think of some more," he answered, pulling me onto his lap. I struggled to sit up but he crossed his arms around me tightly.

"You're crushing me!" I gasped, clawing at his arms. He loosened his grip a little, but I was still stuck on him. Axton was watching us and coughed a bit awkwardly. Mara giggled as I continued to try and break myself free.

"What's the magic word?" Draco whispered in my ear.

"Avada Kedavra," I answered, glaring at him the best I could in my current position.

He just laughed and said, "It's a good thing you didn't have your wand in your hand. You might've actually killed me."

"Oh please, can we just go to dinner?" Mara interjected, helping me get free of Draco's grasp.

Axton stood up as well, "I actually told Katie, I'd eat dinner with her and her friends," he said with an apologetic smile, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

I could feel the color draining out of my face as I nodded curtly, clutching Draco's arm. He winced and gave me a look.

"Alright, see you later Ax," Mara said. Draco also said goodbye and we headed out into the dungeons.

"Katie! Katie _Crown[i]_?" I huffed aloud as we came up into the Great Hall.

"She's pretty hot," Draco said nodding approvingly. I could've slapped him.

"Ava calm down, Katie isn't even Axton's type. He probably agreed to eat dinner with her because she begged him," Mara said, trying to console me, "Imagine how he felt when he found out you were dating Draco?"

I had been. For the past two hours. I wasn't going to tell Mara that, especially with Draco right there with us though. I just shook my head and spooned some soup into my bowl.

"Katie Crown is just his type, Mara, this is how he's getting back at me. Only his relationship will be…" I looked around and it seemed like no one else was listening to our conversation. Even Draco was too absorbed in his dinner to be paying much attention, "real," I hissed, finishing the sentence.

"Katie Crown is a typical Slytherin girl. She only cares about how she looks and how far she'll get in the world of Hogwarts popularity," Mara countered, "And she's definitely not Axton's type. You're nothing like her!"

"But she's nice, and Axton has a thing for nice girls," I argued back.

Mara was just about to say something when she gasped in pain. "What was that for you prat!" she yelled at Draco.

"Look at who just walked in," he said, buttering a roll. Mara and I turned to look at the entrance to the Great Hall. In walked Axton, Katie, and two other Slytherin girls I didn't pay much attention to. Katie was most definitely flirting. She twirled a piece of her hair and had a smile on her face as her and Axton talked. Her friends followed them like lost puppies.

"The Queen Slag," I said, glaring at her.

"Actually that title is reserved for Taylor Edgewood," Mara said, giggling, "And Katie isn't really a slag, but she definitely has done some…sketchy…things within the past few years."

Draco gave me one of his looks, and with a smirk he asked, "Are you, by any chance, jealous of her?"

"What? Me, jealous?" I said look hurt, "I have one of the best[/i] boyfriends in the whole wide world [/i] why do I have any reason to be jealous?"

He rolled his eyes and just grabbed some more bread. After a few minutes of us all eating, and me mostly glaring down at Ax, Draco said, "The gossip hasn't been so bad right now. I thought it would at least last a couple days."

"That's because we aren't snogging and all over each other like most new couples," I said taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"You weren't like that when you started going out with Axton," Draco pointed out.

Mara looked between us, "You guys definitely need to pick up the romance in this relationship," I secretly thanked her for saving me from having to reply to Draco's observation.

"We do, don't we?" Draco said, slipping under the table and popping up next to me on the other side. I just stared at him, wondering what shenanigans he was up to now. He took my hand in his and slipped me onto his lap again. We were a bit crammed with the table there, but it wasn't too bad. I sneaked a peak at Axton who was watching us and completely ignoring Katie. I grinned and snuggled deeper into Draco's lap.

"Now you two look like a couple," Mara beamed, "But it would help if you snogged a little."

I shot her a look and rolled my eyes, "One of my conditions for this deal was no snogging. So, there will be no kissing of any kind."

"You won't even let me give you a peck before class?" Draco asked, looking a bit sad. He was playing with my hair and it felt kind of nice. The only bad things was that it reminded me of Axton.

"No," I said firmly, nuzzling my head into his neck.

"Ava, don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Mara asked, "You guys have to at least act like a normal couple."

"We are!" I replied.

"A normal couple would be snogging by now," she said, tilting her head forward and raising her eyebrows. "Speaking of snogging, I'm going to go scoot down to Xavier and his friends and leave you little love birds alone," she waggled her fingers and moved down to where her boyfriend of sorts was sitting.

Draco continued to stoke my hair as the Great Hall slowly emptied out.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?" he finally said.

I sighed and sat up, scooting off his lap and onto the bench, "It's not that I don't want to, wait, no, that sounds wrong," I sighed again. "This relationship isn't real. I don't want it to be real. I just agreed to it because well, honestly I don't know. Maybe to prove to Axton I can get another boyfriend?"

I watched as Draco took in what I said. He frowned, "So just because the relationship isn't real, you don't want to kiss me?"

"I don't want to ki-" I cut myself off and stood up, "We can't talk about his right now with all these people around," I said turning to walk out of the Great Hall, "We have Prefects Rounds later, we can talk then."

He just shook his head and stood up as well, "Wait, Ava. I want to finish talking right now."

"No, Draco. I need a break from this conversation."

Mara must have noticed our bickering, because she had untangled herself from Xavier and was walking over now.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Ava's being unreasonable," Draco told her.

"Draco needs to keep this to ourselves," I snapped, crossing my arms.

"Stop fighting you two!" Mara said, "This obviously isn't any of my business, but whatever it's about it doesn't matter."

I huffed and looked away towards the other end of the Great Hall. My eyes met Potter's and he looked away before I could. He hadn't bugged me all day today, which was surprising. But would he ask about what was going on between Draco and I? He probably wouldn't, and if he did I'd tell him it was none of his business. What was with guys anyway? I think I should just go off and marry Crabbe or Goyle. At least they don't cause any drama.

"I have Quidditch practice to go to anyway," Draco said, trying to catch my eye, "I'll see you tonight for Prefect rounds." He stood uncertainly in front of me, then, seeming to make a decision, hugged me and left the Great Hall. I was a little surprised by his embrace, but we did have an act to keep up, and right now it wasn't going so well.

Mara nudged me a little and whispered, "So, are you going to tell me what all that was about?"

I shook my head, "It was about nothing; at least nothing important. Draco and I just aren't….eye-to-eye on some things.

Mara looked at me questioning, but then just put her arm around my shoulders, "Things will be alright, A," she said, squeezing me.

"I hope so."

The next couple of hours went by in a blur of sorts. I mostly just sat in the common room, talking with people, gazing into the fire, and trying to ignore Axton and Katie Crown. They were flirting in a corner of the room, laughing and teasing each other. I hadn't heard anything about them going out yet, and I had a feeling Axton would wait a little longer before asking her out.

Thinking about Ax and another girl (especially Katie Crown[/I]) was starting to depress me. I know Axton would never go against his father's wishes for use to be married, but that doesn't mean he couldn't like another girl. This whole ordeal was pretty ridiculous and I couldn't believe I had agreed to us "breaking up".

I glanced up at the ornate clock above the fireplace. It was 8:50, which meant I had ten minutes to go and meet up with Draco for our duties. So far it was just us who'd been paired together, but my next duties, which fell on Sunday, were with


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this is so very late! I do plan on updating again soon. Also, I didn't get a chance to fully reread this, so there might be some mistakes, especially towards the end. So just ignore those for now, I'll go through and fix everything the next chance I get! Also, be on the lookout for a new story featuring Charlie Weasley! **

**Thank you!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

I hurried out of the common room, up to the Entrance Hall. Every few steps I'd check over my shoulder, looking out for Axton or any other signs that someone was following me. Paranoia was creeping into my mind and I could feel the hair raising on the back of my neck. There was no way Axton could overhear what Draco and I had to talk about tonight. If he did, things could become very tricky. He already was suspicious of our relationship as it was.

Reaching the top of the staircase, I noticed Draco standing there, still in his Quidditch gear. "Why haven't you changed yet?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Well, you see, I just so happen to like my Quidditch uniform and figured it'd be nice to patrol the corridors with it on," a hint of sarcasm could be heard in his voice.

"Alright then, if we see anyone out you can just chase after them like they're a golden snitch," I told him, beginning to walk towards the basement.

"I plan on doing so," he replied, "I think I'd catch them too, unlike Potter."

"Please don't bring up Potter, he's actually been ignoring me all day and I don't want to think about him while I'm with you," I said, tugging on the sleeve of my robe, slightly nervous. If Axton was watching us, I'd have to at least switch into relationship mode.

"Sorry, dear. Potter's just an annoying b-"

"I don't want to hear it," I said, childishly putting my hands over my ears and turning my head away.

"Don't be so immature," Draco said, rolling his eyes and taking one of my hands to claim as his own.

"Oh, I'm _not_ the immature one in this relationship."

Draco didn't comment on what I said, instead we continued to walk around the basement, looking for students out of their common rooms.

"Want to go up to the Astronomy Tower?" he asked a little while later, caressing my hand with his thumb. If someone had seen us they'd think we'd be going up there for a snog.

"That's a little out of our way," I pointed out. We were only on the third floor, and had already caught two couples out of bed and a stray first year who had been lost coming from a detention. Draco wanted to tell him wrong directions to the Slytherin common room, but I made sure the poor thing got there alright.

"Why do you ruin all my fun?" he whined after I sent the first year away.

"That's what girlfriends do best," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Actually, that's what wives do best, right?"

"Are you saying I act like your wife?" I asked, accusingly.

Draco just smirked and dragged me into a secret passageway. I had a feeling he wanted to get me up to the Astronomy Tower as soon as possible. Through his playful and sarcastic façade there was a hint of seriousness. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep all my feelings bottled up inside, and it seemed like Draco also knew this.

We wandered upstairs and didn't run into anyone, which was a huge surprise. Usually there are at least 2 or 3 couples in the empty classrooms on the fifth floor, but tonight it was eerily clear of all signs of life. I didn't think Axton was anywhere to be found either, and hopefully he really had gone to bed. Draco hadn't spoken a word our entire walk up, choosing to just hold (well, really _tug_) my hand and keep quiet.

I could feel my heart racing as we entered the tower. I was a nervous wreck, and the palms of my hand were sweating like crazy.

"Why are your hands so gross?" Draco asked, letting go of my hand.

"They are not gross!" I exclaimed, wiping them on my robes.

"Whatever. You know why I wanted to come up here, don't you?" his gray eyes met my blue ones.

"Yeah, I do," I answered with a sigh, twirling a piece of my hair.

"Well?"

"Draco, I, well, it's not you. I tried to explain myself in the Great Hall. If we kiss, then to me that takes the relationship to a whole other level. I mean, a peck on the cheek or something will be fine, but I mean like a kiss, kiss; a real kiss. It wouldn't feel right because this relationship we're in isn't real. It's just here to make Axton feel jealous for breaking up with me. Eventually I'll get back together with him and this will all be in the past," I felt a bit relieved to get all of that off my chest.

Draco didn't say anything at first. He just examined me in silence. It reminded me of what Axton had done the night before we broke up. Finally, after what felt like hours, he asked "How do you know you'll get back together with Redgrave?"

I groaned internally. I really didn't want to lie to Draco, but I didn't want to tell him about the marriage either. He'd never let me live it down. Choosing my words carefully, I said, "I just have this feeling we will. Maybe not right now, obviously, but sometime in the future. Like in a few months or so."

"What if he's still with Katie though?" I could tell Draco was trying to aggravate me.

"He's not even with Katie," I said, grinding my teeth together.

"Oh they'll be together by the end of this week, we all know it, Ava," he said, his voice turning cold. I could feel my heart throb at those words. How could I be putting Axton through this? Then again, he was the one who suggested we go through with the split, so it was his own fault we weren't together.

"If they do end up dating they won't be for long," I said, sitting down on a windowsill. Draco sat down next to me.

"You don't know that," he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and squeezed me. I looked at him and thought about how in a Muggle movie this would be the scene were the couple shares a kiss and realizes they actually love each other and want to be together. If only things were that simple in real life. I nuzzled my head into Draco's neck, not to be romantic, but because it was comfortable.

I shrugged at his comment, wanting to just end this conversation. He ran his fingers through my hair and I began to feel drowsy. "Let's go back down to the common room," I suggested, gathering up the motivation to stand.

"Alright, you looked like you were about to pass out anyway, and I really didn't want to have to carry you down," he smirked and helped me up from the windowsill.

Our journey back to the dungeons was just as uneventful as the way up to the tower. It seemed like everyone decided to just stay in their common rooms tonight.

An ominous feeling began to grow in the bottom of my stomach as we approached the entrance to our common room. For once I actually grabbed Draco's hand first and clung to it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know, I just have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen."

He looked at me, concerned, then turned and gave the password to enter the common room. The fire was still going and a few students were working on homework. Tomorrow was going to be Friday, and it could be felt in the atmosphere. My hand was still holding Draco's tightly as my eyes swept the room. Axton nor Katie were anywhere in sight. I ignored the feeling in the pit of my stomach for now and turned to say goodnight to Draco.

Before I even got a chance to open my mouth he leaned in and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, unsure exactly why he was hugging me until I heard his voice in my ear, "Come up to the boys' dormitory at one. I have something to show you," he whispered.

I nodded my head slightly to show I had heard him and agreed. Draco smiled and pecked me on the cheek before saying aloud, "Goodnight Ava, see you in the morning."

"Sleep well," I said, wrapping my arms around him again and pulling him closer. I inhaled the smell of his robes, something I would always do when I hugged Ax. He was still in his Quidditch robes, but miraculously managed to still smell amazing. I kicked myself internally for never getting to actually know Draco until now. I always thought of him as an annoying git, but he seemed to be a genuinely good guy. It didn't make a difference though. I would still be marrying Axton, no matter what.

I finally pulled myself away from him and we headed up to our dorms. It was about 11, so I had almost two hours before I was supposed to go over to the fifth year boys' dormitory. Curiosity consumed my mind over what exactly he wanted to show me. Hopefully it wasn't going to be something stupid, like his Chocolate Frog Collection. I laughed at the thought of him taking out all the cards he's ever gotten and showing each one to me.

There was nothing for me to do while I waited, so I decided to pull out one of my favorite books. It was a Muggle one I discovered a few summers ago. Axton and I would always go to London at least once during our break and that particular year we went into a bookstore and browsed around. I found it shoved in the corner of a shelf, its silvery title grabbing my attention. Since the time I bought it to now I've read it at least 10 times. Now, going on an eleventh, I opened it up and immersed myself in the fictional world of Muggles.

After what felt like just a few minutes I glanced at the clock and jumped up from my bed. It was two minutes past one o'clock in the morning. Draco would be waiting. I hadn't even changed into my pajamas yet, so I just tiptoed down into the common room still in my robes.

When I got down there I was surprised to find it completely empty. Only embers glowed softly in the fireplace and there was a content silence in the air. I went over to the boys' dormitories staircase and took a deep breath. Hoping I wouldn't get caught, I began to ascend the steps and found my way to the fifth years.

Not sure whether or not I should knock, I put my hand hesitantly on the doorknob and turned it slightly. Immediately it opened up and I was face-to-face with my "boyfriend".

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Draco told me, yanking me into the room.

"Oh I wouldn't blow you off like that," I said, giving him a pointed look.

"You can blow me anyway you'd like, darling," Darco smirked, pulling me onto his bed.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Now, if I won't snog you, do you really think I'd do that?"

"It was worth a shot," he said, wrapping his arms around me. I was getting used to his touch, and began to relax, but then I remembered that Axton was also in this dorm and stiffened, looking over to his bed. He was asleep, I could tell by the way his hands were curled up by his face.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked, trying to break free of his grip. I really didn't want to be in there for any longer than necessary, especially since Ax could wake up at any moment.

Draco gave me a sly look and rolled over on top of me. "This," he whispered, leaning over and taking a piece of parchment off his bedside table.

"Get off," I said, pushing him. He obeyed, rather reluctantly, and handed me the parchment. It looked like a letter, and it was addressed to me.

"I found it by the rubbish bin near Redgrave's bed this morning. I think he was going to give it to you."

I let what Draco had said sink in. "But, obviously it seems like he doesn't want me to see it if it was by his rubbish," I said, resisting the urge to read it.

"Dunno, but I figured I'd give it to you."

"Well, thank you," I smiled and stood, shoving the letter into my robes' pocket.

Draco pouted, "Leaving so soon?" he asked.

I sighed, "Yes, I would rather not be caught in here by the head boy and we do have classes in the morning."

"Oh who cares about classes, and you won't get caught," he tried to pull me back onto the bed.

"No, Draco."

"Please, Ava?"

"No. Now goodnight." and with that, I left the dorm.

Of course I couldn't fall asleep once I had gotten back to my own bed and changed into my nightgown. I didn't want to read the letter yet, but it was calling to me, hidden in my trunk.

After exerting a lot of self-control, I finally fell into an uneasy sleep dreaming about what the letter could possibly say.

Mara shook me awake a few hours later saying, "You can't sleep all day now, A. You're going to miss breakfast unless you get up right now."

I groaned and rolled over, checking the clock on my bedside table. It was ten minutes past seven. "Damn," I muttered, untangling myself from the blankets.

"Language!" Mara said, giving me the evil eye and then turning to examine her reflection in the wall of mirrors. I just rolled my eyes at her and headed into the bathroom to get changed and brush my teeth.

By the time we left the common room it was quarter to eight. That meant I had exactly twenty minutes to eat and get to Transfiguration. We got to the table without incident, but right when I was talking a bite of toast _Axton _comes over and sits down next to me. Axton. I nearly choked on the bread and had to take a large gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Hey, how have you been Ava?" he asked, pouring himself some milk.

"Fine, and yourself?" It felt so awkward talking to him, which was unusual. I shoved the rest of my toast down my throat, and drank the rest of my juice.

"Great actually, there's something I need to talk to you about," he paused, looking at Mara, "alone."

Mara stood, "Oh I see how you are Ax," she said jokingly. Then, with a wink, she headed down to where Xavier was.

I felt nervous about this conversation. My heart was pounding and I could feel myself heading into hyperventilation mode.

"Can we discuss this on the way to Transfiguration?" I asked, standing. I scanned the room for Draco, hoping he could save me, but didn't see him.

"Sure," he agreed, standing and following me out of the Great Hall.

Once we had gone up the first flight of stairs he began to talk. "So, uh, I don't know how to say this."

"Say what?" I asked, stopping.

"Well, er, Katie and me, we-we're together now," he spit out the last words like they were burning his throat.

I felt a number of emotions all at once: anger, regret, depression, jealously, etc. "Oh, that's great. I'm happy for you," I knew I sounded fake but at that point I wasn't going to try to act happy. "Why are you telling me this anyway?" I asked.

"Right, I'm sure you are," he dragged his fingers through his hair. "I'm telling you this because you're right. We should tell each other everything. And, I wanted to be the one to tell you. I didn't want you finding out about like-well like the way I found out about you and Draco."

My heart dropped. "I'm sorry, I truly am Axton. I didn't mean to hurt you." I gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and everything just felt so perfect. But far too soon we had to separate.

"We better hurry to Transfiguration now," Axton said, smiling.

I nodded, "Let's go."

Draco was standing outside the classroom when we got there. He eyed Axton as we approached, but didn't say anything to him as he claimed one of my hands.

"I would've waited for you, but I needed to talk to McGonagall about something," he told me, as we sat down at a desk. I barely heard what he said, I was too busy watching Axton playing with Katie's hair at the desk diagonal to ours.

"Ava?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, that's alright. I slept in late anyway," I said, grabbing some parchment from my bag. McGonagall was beginning the lesson and talking about some type of spell that would undoubtly be on the OWLs.

Halfway through the class a note landed in front of me. I shot Draco a look, but he just shrugged. I flipped it open.

_What did Ax talk to you about? - Mara _

I sighed and scribbled down a response.

_Isn't it obvious? - A_

Making sure McGonagall wasn't paying attention, I sent the note back to Mara. Within a minute there was a reply.

_It was about Katie then? I'm sorry Ava. I'm sure she'll be a total you-know-what and he'll break up with her. - M_

I turned and nodded my head at her as my reply. I didn't want to risk having us getting caught. It would be a nightmare if this particular note was read aloud to the class.

By Potions class I had dealt with enough of Axton and Katie's "new romance". It was what everyone was talking about. To top it off, Snape assigned me and no one other than Harry Potter as partners for the potion we had to brew by the end of class.

We barely spoke as ingredients were chopped and thrown in. I stirred the brew and then let it simmer. Harry mostly either glared at the ground or shot looks to Ron and Hermione.

"How long does it need to simmer for?" he asked me.

"Ten minutes," I replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

My eyebrows instantly came together. "Why do you want to know this?"

Harry shrugged, "Just being nice, I suppose. I see your….ex is with someone else now."

"Yeah, and I am too. It's life." I wasn't in the mood to try and remotely act hospital to him.

"Something else is going on with you and, what's his name. Aston?"

"Axton. And no, nothing is else is going on between us, we're not seeing each other anymore," I said, confused as to why he was still talking about this.

"I don't believe you. There definitely is something else going on, and I'll figure it out," his eyes glinted and he reduced the flame under the potion.

"That's not the first time you haven't believed me." I remembered when he accused me of being in league with Voldemort. As soon as I found out we were partners for today I rolled up my sleeves and exposed both my arms, proving I didn't have a dark mark. Harry ignored my comment. Our potion was done and class was almost over.

I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so I didn't even wait for Draco as I threw all my things in my bag and left. He caught up to me quickly though. It seemed like Quidditch training was useful for something.

"Your hair looks red today," he commented, matching his stride with mine.

"It's auburn," I said stubbornly, hugging my potions textbook to my chest.

"Yeah, yeah. So it seems Redgrave is dating Crown now."

"Don't even go there," I warned, "Or I will take a detour into the girls' restroom and never come out."

He smirked, "I'll just follow you in."

Laughing, I said, "I'd like to see you try."

Draco just continued to smirk. He wrapped his arm around my waist since my hands were unavailable.

"You're making it difficult for me to walk," I complained. He rolled his eyes and scooped me up into both arms, cradling me.

"Draco! Put me down right now before you drop me!"

"I won't drop you, calm down." I did the opposite and became more frantic. He carried me all the way to the entrance of the common room, and then placed me on one of the sofas.

"Have a nice ride?" he asked, cramming himself next to me on the couch.

"No, it was scary."

"Please," he snorted, "you loved being in my arms."

I maneuvered myself on top of him, "Maybe just a little," I admitted, blushing. It would've been the perfect moment to start snogging. I could see Draco begin to lean in and immediately pulled myself away from him. I was about to apologize when I heard another couple making out rather loudly. Praying it was Mara and Xavier, I peaked over the sofa. It wasn't them.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I whispered, burying my face in Draco's shirt.

"Why?" he asked, tracing circles on my back with his hand.

"Snog-fest between Axton and Katie," I heard my voice tremble, and was sure Draco did too.

He sat up, pushing me up too. "Why don't we go for a walk before dinner?"

"Okay," I agreed. On our way out I completely ignored the corner Axton was in with the slag. I can't blame him for all of this, but I can blame her.

I wasn't exactly sure where Draco was taking me, but I was just happy to be out of the common room. His hand was a constant pressure on mine that kept me from bursting out in to tears or doing something else emotionally embarrassing.

After what felt like just a short amount of time we reached our destination: the Owlery.

"Why are we here?" I asked Draco.

"It's quiet and no one else is around," he answered, clearing off a nice spot for us to sit with his wand. What he said was true. Most of the owls were dozing and the only noises were the rustling of wings and a low hoot every once in awhile.

I sat down next to him on the freshly cleaning straw. "Thank you," I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I could tell how much it was hurting you to see him," Draco said, emotionless.

The tears began to form in my eyes, "It was hurting me. I'm sorry."

"Shh, don't apologize for that," he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me even closer. I began to cry in earnest, internally kicking myself. Why was I crying over something as stupid as a make-out session?

Draco just spoke soothing words and stroked my hair. I forced myself to stop and looked into his eyes. "You deserve someone so much better than me as a fake girlfriend," I told him with a small smile.

"No. I couldn't ask for better," he replied. Then he kissed me.


End file.
